


Walls don't speak, people do

by CryptidBae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Caught in the Act, Doomcio, Drabble, Fucking on a desk, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, doomcio week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidBae/pseuds/CryptidBae
Summary: There were a lot of things that they both could have done to prevent that from happening and that they didn't do.





	Walls don't speak, people do

More than once Akande and Lúcio had wondered what they would do if the walls in the Talon headquarters spoke. The answers to that hypothetical question were always the same two: they would either bribe or kill turn so their secret would continue to be something only they both were allowed to talk about.

Joking about being caught in the act was something recurrent, something that helped set the mood for what they were doing. Akande would never admit it out loud, but the idea of being caught while they had sex turned him on, and the thought of how he would react to having someone walk in while he rammed his hips against his young lover's was something the boss of Talon had found himself fantasizing about at the least indicated moments.

Semi-public sex and everything that it implied was something they both enjoyed, or at least they thought they did until the incident occurred.

Like he had already done too many times to count, Akande used his influence in Talon to command that his office's security cameras were deactivated until Akande and Akande only gave the order to turn them back on. Akande's intimidating attitude caused the agents to not dare to ask any questions and just assume that he wanted to train without anyone spying on him, maybe because he didn't trust lower agents to know what he was doing in there. Someone like Doomfist probably had good reasons to give such an order.

But Akande was not unquestionable. The kind of behavior he only showed every few weeks attracted unwanted attention, and unfortunately, a certain hacker that worked for Talon was known for being both incredibly nosey and unable to understand she did not have to know every little thing about everyone's personal lives.

In Akande's defense, the last person he was thinking about as he sneaked one of Overwatch's healers into the base was Sombra. Too much blood was heading towards another part of his anatomy for Akande to take his eyes off the gorgeous body that had him hypnotized with its teasing movements for him and worry about her.

Lúcio made him weak. But Akande would die before admitting that the possibility of someone, especially the DJ who was the most hated enemy of one of his allies, making him weak.

When clothes were taken out of the equation, Akande could not bring himself to think about anything that wasn't the young man in front of him, about how his body reacted to even the smallest touch, how Lúcio was already prepared to take him, which proved that he had been waiting for this moment as much as Akande, maybe even more.

The world around them disappeared, leaving just the two of them behind as Akande bent Lúcio over his desk, unfastened his belt to lube up his cock, and thrust inside of his lower.

The glass desk fogged over as Lúcio panted and moaned against it, digging his nails on Akande's hand in a way that caused pain of the good kind; begging for more with breathless cries. And, after having some fun teasing, Akande gave him just what Lúcio wanted, burying himself in that ass that took him as if it was made for Akande and only for Akande. He was a possessive lover, and the idea of Lúcio being made for him only turned him on just like the idea of being caught.

But what Akande had not thought about while discussing semi-public sex with Lúcio or during his fantasies in private was that there is a world of difference between the idea of something turning you on and it actually happening doing so.

That was probably one of the biggest mistakes he had made on his life, followed by not locking his office's door because he trusted everyone who worked with him was either too scared of what Akande could do or just wise enough to not walk into his office without being called.

Sombra happened to not have either of those characteristics.

Akande didn't even hear the door opening. But he sure as hell heard it slam closed. The problem was that Sombra didn't leave, and it was clear because the snapping noise of a camera accompanied by the flash indicated that a picture made both Akande and Lúcio freeze.

"So this is what you have been up to!"

For the first time in his life, Akande knew what people meant when they said they felt color leave their face. He always thought it was just an exaggeration, but now he knew he had been wrong.

Lúcio was the first one to actually look up at the hacker who stood in front of the door, cold sweat running down the back of his neck as the grin on the hacker's face made him gulp.

"Oh, don't worry about me, little frogman, you two can continue," Sombra said with a teasing tone. "I can even leave and come back later if you want. We three have a lot to talk about."

There were a lot of things that they both could have done to prevent that from happening and that they didn't do. They had been too busy joking about it to actually worry. But both Lúcio and Akande had forgotten that walls don't speak, people do, and Sombra definitely would.


End file.
